


Link's Little Miracles

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Birth, Biting, Butt Plugs, Domestic, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mute Link, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link and Sidon start a new chapter in their lives.





	

“I look disgusting.” Link thought to himself. 

 

Link stood in front of the mirror in Sidon and his bedroom. He looked as if he had swallowed a melon. He looked like he was going to pop any day now. But he remembered that this was what he signed up for when he married Sidon, and he looked down at himself, defeated. He still couldn’t help feeling like this, though. He gently plopped back down on the bed, careful not to disturb the eggs inside of him, and sat with a downcast look on his face.

 

“Darling! I’m home!” Sidon entered the room. He had just come from his usual royal Zoran prince business that Link was never entirely clear on. He took one look at Link and could tell what was wrong.

 

“Uh oh.” Sidon walked over to his husband and sat next to him. “Feeling down again, huh?”

 

Link merely gave a weak nod.

 

Sidon threw one of his muscled arms around the young Hylian and pulled him close. 

 

“Link, you’re the most beautiful boy in the world. Everyday I thank the gods that I met you, and that you wanted to be with me!” 

 

Link started to blush and smile. He nuzzled into Sidon’s warmth, wanting to hear more. Sidon’s praises definitely helped at a time like this. Link was shook from his comfort when Sidon, to Link’s chagrin, started to move. Sidon positioned himself in front of Link on one knee.

 

“You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met!” Sidon leaned forward and placed a kiss to Link’s swollen belly. “I can’t wait to start this family with you.”

 

Link giggled and playfully lifted his shirt over his tummy. He wanted to feel Sidon’s kisses directly, and his prince obliged, peppering around his belly button with little smooches. Link started to laugh, as Sidon tickled his sensitive belly. He started to crawl away from Sidon, further onto the bed and beckoned Sidon to come with. SIdon crawled on the bed after him,  giving his own little laugh. Link stripped his entire shirt off and tossed it aside. Sidon hovered over him on his hands and knees. They gave a deep look into each other’s eyes, Link silently telling him what he wanted. Being together so long made them attuned to the other. 

 

Sidon slowly lowered and bit down onto Link’s ear, making the boy squirm and moan. His Hylian ears were quite sensitive. Sidon tugged and licked to his heart’s content, reveling in Link’s sounds. He started to rub his hands up and down Link’s body, paying attention to his swollen tummy. Link’s breathless moans started to fill the room. He turned his head away from Sidon, only for the prince to nibble and kiss at Link’s exposed neck. At the same time, Sidon rubbed even further down Link’s body, into his pants. Link was already hard as rock. The prince started to stroke and tug at Link’s cock, making the young Hylian clutch at the sheets.

 

Sidon sucking at his neck and playing with his cock was bringing Link to the brink of orgasm, until suddenly,

 

“Ahn!” 

 

Link sat up, clutching at his stomach.

 

“Link? What’s wrong?” Sidon asked, wiping away the strand of drool connecting him and Link’s neck. 

 

Link felt the eggs inside him shift. It seemed like they were going to finally come out. Link twisted his grimacing face to look at Sidon.

 

“Oh dear...they’re coming aren’t they?!” 

 

Link nodded.

 

“Uh oh...um...okay let me think!” Sidon panicked. He didn’t expect them to come so soon. His red head swirled with thoughts of what to do.

 

“Okay, just...let’s get these pants off!” Sidon said. Sidon rushed to pull down Link’s trousers, which had now been soaked with fluid. Link lifted his hips and legs to speed up the process.

 

Sidon positioned himself between Link’s legs, and slowly pulled out Link and his plug that they used to keep Sidon’s eggs inside of him. Sure enough, Link’s cherry red hole was throbbing. The eggs were getting ready to come out.

 

Sidon positioned himself at Link’s side, and grabbed his small hand.

 

“It’s going to be okay Link! I love you okay! Just do everything I say!” Sidon reassured.

 

Link merely nodded.

 

“Okay my love, just push!”

Link followed Sidon’s direction and pushed with all his might. He could feel one of the stiff, round objects forcing its way through his bottom. Sweat drops started to dot his body. Sidon wiped his forehead for him. 

 

“Just keep pushing baby, that’s it.” Sidon kissed Link’s temple. Link started to blush. Even now, Sidon’s praise went straight to his heart.

 

The hard object inside started brush over Link’s most sensitive areas. The feeling almost made Link feel good. The young Hylian’s toes clutched at the sheets. After a few more pushes, the small apple-sized egg plopped out onto the bed.

 

“That’s good Link, keep going!” 

 

Link smiled. He could already feel some pressure on his stomach start to be relieved. He pushed again, forcing more of the eggs out, and causing them to brush his special spots once more. He could feel himself start to become hard again, and Sidon noticed. Sidon wrapped his large, free hand around it and softly stroked. Link snapped back to reality, and glared at him.

 

“It’s okay Link, this helps. Trust me!” Sidon said. He was right, though, as Link had read texts preparing for this very situation.

 

Link started to moan along with his panting as Sidon touched him. This, along with the eggs working their way through him, started to make Link’s head cloudy with pleasure. It felt wrong to be feeling good from this, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

“Good boy, Link, you’re almost there! You can do it!”

 

Sidon’s praises reverberated through his ears as another egg laid itself. His stomach started to shrink back to its normal size. 

 

“Just one more left! You can do it sweetheart!” Sidon started to pump his cock faster and faster.

 

Link tried to push the egg out, but was distracted by Sidon pleasuring him. His hips started to rise off the bed as he tried to fuck into Sidon’s hand even more. He moaned himself into a panting, drooling mess as he finally felt himself come closer and closer to the edge until finally, he released all over his swollen tummy, sending the final egg out at the same time.

 

“Good boy! You did it! See, I told you that you could!” Sidon cheered him on kissing his cheek and rubbing his softened belly.

Link, having spent all that energy, decided it was the right time to sleep. Sidon gathered their eggs, and left for the nursery they had prepared, leaving Link to his slumber.

* * *

 

A few months later, their babies had hatched a grown into fine toddlers. Link was sitting in their room, nursing one while the other two slept in their cribs. His sharp teeth made it a little difficult to nurse him, as all the repeated feedings made Link’s nipples tender. Sidon silently walked into the room, tip-toeing towards them. Link looked up from his child at him and smiled. 

 

“How’s my little miracle?” Sidon asked.

 

Link smiled at him once more. They were okay. And he was glad to see his husband was okay as well. Sidon bent down and kissed Link. 

 

“I love you Link.”

 

“I love you too!” Link said with his eyes.

 

Link thought to himself...

  
“And I love my little miracles.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow its Real Nasty Hours


End file.
